Impostor
by Jauca97
Summary: Alguien inesperado regresa a la aldea buscando venganza contra Garu, y esta vez, no es Tobe. One-Shot!


**Disclaimer:** Pucca pertenece a Vooz, no a mí, ¿Capicci?

 **N/A:** Los personajes en mis historias son más grandes, a no ser que de indique lo contrario. Aquí Garu tiene 17 y Pucca 15 n_n

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Garu meditaba sobre una roca en el bosque, disfrutando de la paz y armonía que se respiraba en el ambiente. Mentalmente se repetía las mismas palabras mientras se relajaba en el mundo de la meditación.

 _Paz… Equilibrio… Serenidad… Tranquilidad… Pucca…_

… _Espera, ¿Qué?_

―Veo que volvemos a encontrarnos, viejo ― lo interrumpió una voz profunda y que se le hizo de algún modo conocida. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con alguien que definitivamente no esperaba volver a ver.

Frente a él, se encontraba el mismo. O más bien, su deshonorable clon.

Lo miraba con una sonrisa de lado bastante desvergonzada, cruzado de brazos. Sus ropas eran parecidas a las que solía utilizar, solo que de una talla más grande debido a que, al igual que él, había crecido estos cinco años.

― ¿Me extrañaste viejo?―pregunto juguetón. Garu le gruño en respuesta mirándolo feo ¿Hablaba enserio? ― Rayos, veo que sigues teniendo ese mismo carácter horrible de hace años. Siempre tan gruñón y aburrido― se burló. Garu comenzó a rechinar los dientes― Supongo que te has de preguntar cómo es que estoy aquí. Pues déjame decirte que ni yo mismo lo sé. Después de hacer _"Puff"_ ese día en que tú y tu noviecita me dieron una paliza, volví a aparecer paulatinamente en cuestión de tiempo. Pero como no me daba la gana tener el trasero pateado de nuevo, decidí alejarme un tiempo hasta que las cosas se calmaran ― explico.

El clon comenzó a caminar alrededor de Garu, y este solo lo seguía con la mirada, atento.

― Y pues que te digo, estuve viajando por ahí por allá, conociendo lugares, un par de chicas hermosas, tu sabes. La buena vida que tú te rehúsas a vivir― Garu volvió a gruñir― Pero bueno, tal vez te preguntes: Si me iba también, ¿Por qué regrese? Eso es muy fácil― En un inesperado movimiento el clon pateo a Garu, derribándolo y poniendo su pie sobre el dejándolo inmovilizado― Fui demasiado humillado por ti aquella vez, y eso es algo que no puedo dejar pasar―sentencio.

Garu, algo adolorido y frustrado por no prever el golpe a tiempo, resistió el impulso de rodar los ojos. _"Otro Tobe"_ pensó.

― Así que he venido para ejercer justicia. Al final, tú quedaras deshonrado y me quedare con todo lo que es tuyo. Incluyendo a tu noviecita― amenazo mientras sonreía malévolamente.

Garu tuvo suficiente.

Con un hábil movimiento se lo quitó de encima y comenzó a atacarlo, bastante enojado. Sabía de sobra que no debía dejar que la furia lo cegara en una pelea, pero no podía evitarlo. Quería con todas sus fuerzas volver a hacer _"Puff"_ a esa copia barata suya.

― Te has vuelto más hábil Garu, pero no olvides una cosa― pauso mientras esquivaba un golpe―Yo soy mejor que tu

Garu continuaba atacándolo, y debía admitirlo, su clon era bastante bueno. Era el, después de todo…

¡NO! Él no era el mismo que ese idiota. ¡Ni es sus peores pesadillas!

― ¡Oh, mira! ¡Ahí viene tu novia! ― dijo el clon apuntando hacia una parte del bosque. Garu por inercia volteo esperando ver a Pucca, sin embargo lo único que sintió fue un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y después todo se volvió negro…

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

― Yo solo digo, que me gustaría que Abyo fuera más… no sé, romántico, osado, ¡audaz! ― decía Ching, sentada en una mesa del Goh Rong con Pucca ― Me gusta tal y como es, pero a veces quisiera que me sorprendiera así. ¿O tú que dices Pucca? ¿No te gustaría que Garu apareciera de repente, te tomara en sus brazos y te besara con pasión frente a todos?― pregunto la chica de trenzas.

Pucca sonrió y asintió emocionada dándole la razón a su amiga, aunque sabía que eso nunca pasaría. Conocía a Garu, y él era demasiado tímido y reservado. Jamás haría algo así. Pero bueno, no pasaba nada con soñar.

En eso, la puerta se abrió de par en par, resonando con las paredes y atrayendo la atención de todos. Por estas entro Garu en sus típicas ropas ninjas, con una mirada de decisión y seguridad.

― ¿Garu? ― pregunto Ching confundida, al igual que Pucca. Él no era de entrar a un lugar tan escandalosamente solo porque sí.

Al divisarlas, Garu esbozo una sonrisa torcida y egocéntrica, bastante rara en él. Camino con paso decidido hacia ellas, y una vez que se acercó, tomo a Pucca de la muñeca para obligarla a levantarse. Una vez que lo hizo, le dio un apasionado beso que hizo que todos los presentes dejaran de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para mirarlos con la boca abierta en una expresión desencajada.

― Ahh, s-sí, algo así― dijo Ching en estado de shock, al igual que Won.

Pucca era la más sorprendida de todos. ¿Garu de verdad la estaba besando de esa manera frente a todos? ¿O solo era un producto de su imaginación?

Dejándose llevar cerro los ojos, para deleitarse con el dulce sabor de sus labios.

Pero, algo no estaba bien…

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Garu despertó sintiendo un terrible dolor en su cabeza.

Los acontecimientos de aquel bizarro día comenzaron a arremolinarse en su mente. Gruño.

Se enderezo un poco mientras se sobaba, y noto que estaba encerrado en una especie de baúl, como los que tenía en su casa para guadar cosas o armas. Supuso que el clon después de noquearlo lo había llevado ahí y lo había encerrado en uno de ellos. Eso era jugar sucio.

Intento abrirlo, pero era imposible. Tal vez lo cerró con llave, o puso algo encima para impedir su escape. O probablemente ambos. Garu volvió a gruñir frustrado, ¡tenía que salir de ahí! Si no se apresuraba, ese clon haría de las suyas. Probablemente ya estaba en el Goh Rong, fingiendo ser el de nuevo, con Pucca…

" _Me quedare con todo lo que es tuyo, incluyendo a tu noviecita"_

Oh no, ni en sus sueños.

Apoyo su espalda en el piso, para tomar impulso y patear la tapa del baúl con todas sus fuerzas. Sorprendentemente, el candado trono al romperse por el impacto, haciendo que se abriera de golpe dejando a Garu libre.

No tenía tiempo para sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo por lo que acababa de hacer.

Salió como bólido de su casa, dirigiéndose hacia el Goh Rong.

Cuando llego, se encontró con ese maldito clon vestido con sus ropas, besando descaradamente a Pucca, aprovechándose de su inocencia haciéndole creer que era él. Su sangre comenzó a hervir. Ese clon era hombre muerto…

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Pucca sintió como Garu le era arrebatado con brusquedad de repente, seguido de un estruendoso sonido. Abrió los ojos confundida para encontrarse con Garu respirando fuerte y agitadamente, fulminando con la mirada a… ¿Garu?

― ¿Dos Garu? ―pregunto Ching, atónita.

El otro Garu estaba en el piso sobre la mesa rota a donde había sido arrojado, con platos rotos a su alrededor. Miro a su "reflejo" molesto, para después sonreír de forma arrogante, lo que provoco más la ira del otro. Ambos comenzaron a pelear. Destrozando mesas, platos… en fin, todo el lugar. Algunos comenzaron a salir despavoridos, mientras otros se quedaron seguros en una esquina observando entretenidos e incluso haciendo algunas apuestas.

Entre los que se quedaron estaban Ching, Pucca, los tres chefs y Abyo, quien en ese momento entraba al local atraído por el alboroto.

― ¡Whoaaa! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Dos Garu? ― pregunto incrédulo acercándose a las chicas.

― Es lo mismo que yo pregunte ― contesto Ching.

Los tres chefs miraban preocupados como su querido restaurante sufría daños a gran escala debido a la pelea que se estaba dando frente a ellos.

― Pucca, ¡debes hacer algo! ― dijo Ho

― Si, ¡están destruyendo el lugar!― agrego Dumpling

Pucca los miro dudosa, ¿Qué podría hacer?

― Debemos averiguar cuál es el verdadero Garu― dijo Ching

― Pero ¿Cómo?― cuestiono Abyo― ¡Solo míralos! Se ven igual, se visten igual, ¡hasta se mueven igual! ¿Cómo saberlo?

Pucca se acercó al lugar de la batalla, y de manera veloz les dio un golpe a cada uno para controlarlos, interrumpiendo la pelea. Ambos Garus detuvieron su ataque para sobarse el golpe mientras miraban atentos como Pucca se interponía entre ellos con sus brazos extendidos, evitando así otro enfrentamiento.

― Muy bien, ¿Quién de ustedes dos es el impostor? ― demando Abyo seriamente. Al mismo tiempo y con la misma cara ceñuda y acusadora se señalaron, tan iguales y precisos como el espejo y su reflejo. Abyo se quedó de piedra unos segundos― Ahhh… ¡aahh me rindo! ¡Son idénticos! ¡No sé cuál es cual! ¡Es imposible! ―exclamo mientras se agarraba el cabello desesperado, y después se rasgó la camisa porque… porque es Abyo.

Pucca se quedó pensativa un momento, hasta que una idea se instaló en su mente.

Se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno. Atenta, observo sus reacciones…

Un Garu se tocó la mejilla, sorprendido, mientras la miraba con una mezcla de ternura y cariño.

El otro Garu, rojo como tomate, se frotaba fuertemente la mejilla haciendo lo posible por tallarse el beso.

Pucca sonrió. Bingo.

De una patada, mando a volar al Garu impostor hacia el otro extremo del restaurante, rompiendo otras mesas en el proceso.

― ¡Pucca! Te mandamos a que detuvieras el desastre, ¡no a que lo continuaras! ― regaño Linguini.

Pucca ofreció una sonrisa de disculpa encogiéndose de hombros, avergonzada. Después miro al Garu verdadero, y él le devolvió la mirada. Asintió y le sonrió, internamente contento de que Pucca lo hubiera reconocido.

Todos molestos, se acercaron a donde yacía el clon, sobándose la cabeza aturdido por haber impactado con una de las paredes del restaurante. Levanto la mirada para encontrarse con siete pares de ojos bastante furiosos que lo veían amenazadoramente.

―Esto no se quedara así, Garu. Volveré…―amenazo débilmente. Pucca le gruño roja de la furia, haciéndolo temblar― Sera en otra ocasión, ¡me largo antes de que vuelva a patearme el trasero de nuevo! ― Y con eso, volvió a hacer _"Puff"_ ante sus ojos.

―Vaya, así que después de todo era el mismo clon malvado de hace cinco años―dijo Ching

―Miren como quedo todo― se lamentó Dumpling contemplando los daños, con sus dos hermanos asintiendo en conformidad igual de abatidos.

―Así que, así es como suena tu voz, Garu―comento Abyo, tan fuera de lugar como siempre.

Garu rodo los ojos y suspiro. Al menos la cosa no pasó a mayores. Miro a Pucca, quien lo veía con una expresión escrutadora. Él le enarco una ceja, ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Acaso aún no estaba segura de que él era el verdadero Garu?

Sin previo aviso, Pucca se acercó y le dio un beso. Garu se quedó estático y sonrojado, como siempre que lo tomaba desprevenido. Cuando ella se separó, se saboreó para después sonreír ante la mirada roja y curiosa de él.

En efecto, ese era _su_ Garu.

Su tímido y gruñón Garu.

El que ella así quería.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _Hey! Gracias por leer!_

 _Espero les haya gustado esta historia. Muchos odian al clon, pero yo no x) me da muchas ideas para historias futuras jojo_

 _De hecho el clon regresara, ya lo verán ;)_

 _No olviden dejar su sensual y bello review que yo de verdad los leo todos y contesto todo n_n_

 _ **WriteLiar:**_ _Reader de mi cora! Que bueno que te haya gustado el drabble! Tu sígueme leyendo y te lo agradeceré por siempre :'D saludos!_

 _ **Solcito:**_ _Que bueno que te gusto! Gracias por tu guapo saludo, aquí te va el mío que no es tan guapo como el tuyo pero va con mucho cariño ;) Gracias por leer!_

 _ **Ghost girl:**_ _Verdad que esta hermoso? :'D me alegra que lo hayas visto! Jaja si, ese tsundere tiene sus momentos tiernos e,e de nada! Gracias a ti por leerme, me hace feliz :') saludos para ti!_

 _ **Karla melissa:**_ _Wow, nunca pensé que a alguien le importara mi opinión :'D jaja XD Preparate para una respuesta larga! Primero que nada, gracias por ambos reviews! Me alegra que te hayan gustado, sobre todo que haya interpretado bien a Pucca a pesar de utilizar más a Garu en mis fics, gracias! Segundo, estamos conectadas XD me alegra que te haya gustado la historia respecto al final del comic. Y sobre tus preguntas, ahí te va: Si, ya mire el fragmento de Jing Jing, ¿y que opino? Bueno, obviamente da a entender que habrá secuela. Y al parecer Jing Jing, (o Chief, como yo le llamo) no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados con eso de el Tobecca. Y sobre la precuela, pues ¿Qué te digo? Es un comic especialmente para amantes del TobexPucca, sobre ese pasado que supuestamente tuvieron en el comic y eso. Honestamente, respeto y admiro mucho el trabajo de Claudie (la autora) tiene un talento indiscutible y la trama en sus historias es buena y está bien desarrollada. Pero, desafortunadamente, yo no soy Tobecca, no le encuentro sentido al ship,_ _ **sorrynotsorry x)**_ _y pues ahora que ella se declaró abiertamente amante de esta pareja ahora que finalizo el comic, pues es obvio que la mayoría de sus trabajos o historias tomaran ese rumbo. Además del GaruxJingJing, otra pareja que de verdad no tolero x,x Por eso yo ya no la sigo, porque honestamente no soy fan de esos ships, y la curiosidad no es tan fuerte en mí como para saber más XD Ese es mi punto de vista personal, claro n_n Si tienes alguna otra duda, no dudes en preguntarme. Lo mismo va para todos :D ¿Tu qué opinas al respecto? Saludos y gracias por leer!_

 _ **¡**_ _Nos leemos después!_


End file.
